


Ties that Bind

by Trin303



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303
Summary: Kinktober 2020Prompt: RestraintsHelen has a request. John, of course, complies.
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962415
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ties that Bind

"Do you have handcuffs?" Helen asks as the television shifts to commercial.

John blinks down at her. Helen is wrapped in his arm, gazing up curiously. "No."

"Even with what you do?"

"I kill people. I don't do that interrogation shit."

Helen hums, "I guess that makes sense."

She looks disappointed and John blinks in confusion.

"You're upset I don't interrogate people before I kill them?"

"No. I'm sad you don't have handcuffs."

John blinks again. "Why?"

Helen smirks, shaking her head. “Don’t worry about it.”

But John is John, and he can’t let things go. Especially things he doesn’t understand. The show they were watching resumes but his mind is focused on other things. Handcuffs? They were impractical. Any assassin worth his or her weight would just dislocate their thumb to get out of it.

Ropes or the like were better, but again, he had never felt the need to tie someone up. It would just take more time before killing them.

The show goes to commercial again and John looks back to Helen. “Ropes work better.”

Helen chokes on a cough and looks up at him with wide eyes, “What?”

“Ropes work better. Better then handcuffs. If you know what you’re doing with typing knots, it makes it harder for the target to escape. You can’t pick a rope the way you can a lock.”

“I wasn’t exactly concerned with lockpicking.” Helen says, looking up at him with an eyebrow raised, “But okay. I’m down for rope.”

“What?”

“What what?” Helen asks, blinking in confusion. “I said okay.”

“Okay to what?”

“To rope. I’m not exactly picky.”

And John is at a loss, “I’m confused.”

“Oh my god.” Helen presses a hand to her face because this conversation was not going at all in the way she had anticipated when she first brought up the subject of handcuffs. “Nevermind, baby.”

“No, I want to know what you’re talking about.”

“It’s really okay.”

“But I don’t understand what--”

“I want you to tie me up.”

And whatever he was expecting, it was not… that. Not in the least. 

And the image fills his head. Helen, hands bound above her head, legs tied so that they are spread apart. Naked and helpless and completely at his mercy.

John feels himself harden.

He's not sure if he has rope anywhere. Maybe in the toolshed… but if he doesn't have rope, he certainly has other things. Belts. Ties.

"Get upstairs and take off your clothes."

Helen shoots him a smile, her eyes twinkling mischievously, as she scrambles out of his lap and runs to the stairs.

John waited a minute before following.

It wasn't that much of a shock that Helen wanted to be restrained. Holding her wrists down was enough to bring her from wet to soaked. He can imagine how she will react to this. 

He strips off his shirt and drops it in the hallway.

Helen is on the bed when he enters the bedroom. He kicks off his pants and goes to the closet. Never has he been so grateful for the dozen identical black ties that he owns.

He ties the ends together of a couple to make a rope. He can hear the subtle shifting of the bed as Helen moves.

He tosses the finished line over his shoulder and begins another.

"How do you want to be tied?"

"What do you mean?" She asks and, again, John is reminded that her dirty mind is still oh so innocent.

He takes the rest of the ties and walks to the bed.

Sweet, sweet Helen.

"I can tie you up, your hands to the headboard so your movements are limited. I could bind your hands and legs together and pin you to the bed well I fuck you from behind," her legs rub together sweetly and he keeps going, "I could tie you to the bed spread eagle. I could even tie your hips down so that you can't even rock back against me."

He wraps the tie around each hand.

"I could tie a hand to each ankle and leave you completely open to me. I could bind your entire body so that you can barely move, wrap this around your tits so tight that the slightest touch to your nipples has you on the verge of coming."

Helen swallows but, smartly, does not move.

"Five minutes ago you weren't even sure what to do with handcuffs."

"Ah, but I've had five minutes to think and I'm a creative man."

John climbs on top of her body and Helen bites her lip.

"But I think," John tells her, taking her hands and running them over her head, "that you don't want to make a decision. I think, you want me to tie you up so that you don't have to do anything. You won't even have to think."

Her hips lift at the thought as John weaves the tie in and around her wrists before using the tie-rope to attach to their headboard. He ties it tightly, stretching her arms directly above her head.

John crawls off the bed and grabs her ankles, tugging her down the bed so that she is entirely stretched out. He ties her first ankle to one foot of the bed before doing the same with the other.

Then, he stands up to admire his work.

Helen is deliciously stretched and John decides that he quite likes her like this. He could get used to seeing her completely exposed to him, completely at his mercy.

He wonders if he’ll ever be able to wear a tie again without thinking of the black lengths binding his sweet Helen in place.

Her chest rises and falls and her breathing is hard. 

Lovely.

John climbs between her legs and examines the treat he had left for himself. She glistens with wetness and he cannot help but taste.

John drags his tongue up her slit. Her breath hitches prettily so he does it again.

She is tangy and delicious and he rubs his open mouth over her pussy. He inhales the sweet scent of her arousal and revels in the way she tries to trap him between her thighs, only to have her legs kept open by his restraints.

Helen wiggles her hips and John looks up at her, enjoying the view from her pussy. He watches her test the restraints, her breasts shake enticingly but she is unable to move much more than a few inches.

“How does it feel?” He asks her as she tugs her hands but is given no leeway. “Too tight?”

She shakes her head. “Snug. Good.” 

John hums against her core and she swears at the soft vibration on her clit. His tongue flicks out over her clit. And again, and again, making his tongue speedily lash over and over again.

He hears the snap of the restraints against her wrists as she tries to move and he rubs his face in a circle around her pussy. His beard becomes soaked in the juices and her back arches into the bed.

“Fuck!” She swears loudly.

John sucks her clit and rolls the tender bundle against his tongue. She starts to writhe against the mattress, moving what little she can.

Later, he decides as he moves his mouth down and presses his tongue at the entrance to her cunt, he’ll find something more to tie her down. He’ll wrap a rope around her chest, her stomach, her thighs. He’ll completely restrain her so that she can’t move. For good measure, maybe he’ll gag her too. No moving, no talking. Just feeling as he uses his hands and mouth and cock on her.

But for now, he’s more than happy with the feeling of Helen desperately trying to grind against him.

John thrusts his tongue in and out of her pussy, rubbing his face against her as swears sing from her lips. He feels the tension in her thighs and he quickens his pace again, forcing her to cum with a loud cry.

She soaks his tongue with her tangy need and John swallows down what he can.

“You taste delicious.” He growls.

Helen sucks in a breath and John moves up her body, leaning just above her. 

“Would you like a taste?”

He doesn’t give her a chance to answer, pressing his cum-soaked mouth against hers. The taste of her cum fills her mouth and she gasps at her own taste. His tongue rolls around her mouth, stroking her tongue. He nips at her lip as he pulls back.

Helen opens her eyes as he leans above her, looking pensieve.

“I think I like having you at my mercy.” John tells her. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” He pushes her hair away from her face, “So many things that I can do to you. I’m not quite sure where to start.”

She glances between them, where his cock rests on her stomach. “You could start by putting your cock inside me.”

John hums, running a hand down her chest and squeezing her breast. “I definitely will. But I’m not sure that’s how I want to start.”

“Didn’t you start with your head in my cunt?”

John smiles at that, kissing her jaw, “That, my love, was only a sample. A tasting, if you will. But now, I think, I’ll try something new.”

John pushes to a kneeling position above her, his cock in hand. He strokes his length once before reaching down to her pussy. He rubs his fingers against her wet core and then brings his hand back up. His hand, now slick with her cum, easily slides up and down.

Helen exhales a stuttering breath, looking up to meet his eyes. “Put it in my mouth.”

John considers that. He does love the feeling of her hot, wet mouth. He loves the way her throat closes around him as she swallows him down. It’s tempting and he promises himself that she will suck him before he’s done.

But not yet.

Although, he’s not above teasing.

“Put what in your mouth?”

She pushes her shoulder into the mattress, “John!” 

“Hmm?”

“I want your cock.”

“It’s yours.”

“I want it in my mouth!” She whines and he smiles down at her.

“Do you, now?”

Helen nods and he smiles wider. 

“Then beg.”

She whimpers but nods, frantically. “Please, John. Please let me suck you,” Helen lifts her head, her tongue sweeping her lower lip, “I want you to fuck my mouth until I choke, please John. I’ll swallow you so good. You can come in my mouth and I’ll swallow it all down. Please.”

He growls, speeding up his hand on his cock. “You make such a compelling argument. And you’re so fucking gorgeous when you beg. Maybe I should fuck your mouth.”

She opens her mouth needily and John smirks down at her.

“But maybe, I’ll make you wait.”

Her eyes widen and her lip quivers as John keeps moving his hand. 

“Yeah,” he decides, “I’m going to make you wait. Since I’ve got you tied down, I might as well use you how I want before I give you what you want.” John nods to himself, “Yeah. I think you’re going to look so fucking pretty with my cum all over your tits.”

He squeezes his cock, feeling his balls start to tighten, as he locks his eyes on hers. His hand slides down his length again and he erupts. Thin, white ropes spurt out of him, landing across her breasts and chest. A small bit overshoots and lands on her chin.

John scoops it with his finger and Helen eagerly opens her mouth. John smears it over her lips and Helen swirls her tongue around, moaning at the taste.

His sweet, dirty, _good_ girl.

John moves further up her body, still holding his now softening cock. 

"You want to come again, you're going to get me hard again." He slips it between her lips and Helen sighs contentedly. 

Oh yes, John decides, he could get used to having Helen tied up.


End file.
